


Magazines

by 105NorthTower



Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/105NorthTower/pseuds/105NorthTower
Summary: After Career of Evil.
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Eric Wardle
Series: Sorry. M'pissed. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146272
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Magazines

**Author's Note:**

> After Career of Evil.

Cormoran and Wardle had been drinking steadily since lunchtime.

"You did find Brockbank," agreed Strike. "But you din solve the Lala Loondry case, so I win ..."

"Who? whassat?"

"Hmn?'

"The Lala Loondry case?"

"Oh yeah ... s-s-solved that. B'yooful girl. Brother too. Stunnin'. Cheekbones, iznit?"

"Eh?"

"R'bin ses. Iz all about cheekbones."

"Which cheeks?"

Strike snickered. "Duzzen matter which. They wuzzall fuckin fabulous from where I was standin"

Wardle laughed.

"Nonono, R'bin ... sh'knows 'bout that stuff. Readsem ... magazines. She likesem magazines."

"Oh god," Wardle waved his glass and belched, "April does too. I don't."

"Nor me. Can't fuckin stand'em. Charlotte's all overrem, all the time."

"Your ex Charlotte?"

"Yup. An' Rokeby. They love him."

"I s'pose."

"Ciara Porter."

"Eh?"

"It's like ... sometimes ... all together. Like issa come 'n ave a go a' Strike speshl edition."

"You shagged Ciara Porter? You fuckin' never."

"Din I?"

"No, you didn't."

Strike shrugged. "A gennelmun does not kiss an' tell, Wardle."

"Convenient."

"So I will NOT tell you about the kissin"

"Ri-ight."

"But I did shag her tho."

Wardle shook his head. "You've definitely had enough, Strike. Home time."


End file.
